maxmafloorfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria: World Tour
Basically, you explore cities, fight enemies, and do much more. Characters are unlocked in certain ways. For example, some are unlocked for defeating a boss. Some are unlocked by reaching a certain level for someone. Some, by beating someone's story. Some are bought from the store. Twilight Sparkle As a Unicorn, she can casts spells to heal, damage and other stuff. While you're playing as your created character, (If Unicorn) then she acts as a teacher for certain spells. She learns her spells by studying, and in order to learn a spell, you have to press certain buttons. If you get it right, you learn the spell. If you get it wrong, then try again. Spells also cost money to learn them. -Abilities (Basic) Fluent Study: She has an easier time learning spells. (Basic) Nerdy: Her spells activate her horn, making her deal 5% more damage to enemies. (Basic) Spike The Helper: Every 5 times she runs out of Mana, Spike restores 10% of it. (Locked) Boast Busting: She deals 10% more damage to Unicorns. (Lv.6) 15 bits. (Locked) Owlicious: Her pet Owl increases her defense by 1% for each spell she uses. (If she doesn't use a spell within 5 seconds, the ability dies and has to restart again.) (Lv.23) 60 bits. (Locked) B.B.B.F.F.: Every 3 times she gets damaged, Shining Armor appears and shields her by 40% of the damage done. (Lv.52) 180 bits. (Locked) Element of Magic: Her attacks deal 15% more to bosses. (Lv.68) 395 bits. (Locked) Elements of Harmony: Her attacks deal 20% more damage to all enemies and bosses. (Lv.80) 680 bits. -Spells (Basic) Hold Ground (Weaker): 1 Mana per second: Twilight creates a shield around her, decreasing the damage done to her by 2%. Enemies inside the barrier takes 3 damage. (Locked) Hold Ground (Stronger): 3 mana per second: Twilight creates a stronger shield around her, decreasing the damage done to her by 5%. Enemies inside take 5 damage. (Lv.3) 5 bits (Locked) Moustache Spell: 5 mana: Twilight puts a moustache on a boy, gaining 2 gold per spell level (Moustache has 10 levels). (Lv.8) 20 bits (Locked) #16: 15 mana: Twiolight uses #16 to lull enemies to sleep for 3 seconds. (Lv.12) 25 bits (Locked) Want it Need it: 35 Mana: Enemies in range fight for Twilight's ragged doll for 5 seconds. (Lv.17) 35 bits (Locked) Teleport: (Level 1): 40 Mana: Twilight teleports to a short distance. (Lv.20) 50 bits (Locked) Teleport: (Level 2): 60 Mana: Twilight teleports to a medium range, also being able to teleport 1 other to a medium range. (Lv.23) 60 bits (Locked) Teleport: (Level 3): 80 Mana: Twilight can teleport to a long range, and can teleport up to 3 others to a long range at a time. (Lv.28) 65 bits (Locked) Failsafe: 65 Mana: Twilight pushes all enemies in sight away. 75% chance of failure. (Lv.34) 75 bits (Locked) Neat-Freak: 110 Mana: Twilight teleports back to the library if she's close enough. (Lv.41) 80 bits (Locked) I'm Hungry: 90 Mana: Twilight gets a craving for food, causing her defense to go down by 30, but her spells are costing 50% less mana for 10 seconds. (Lv.49) 90 bits (Locked) Horn Blast: 120 Mana: Twilight blasts her horn, making her next basic attack dealing 60% more damage. (Lv.56) 100 bits (Locked) Locked In: 100 Mana: Twilight prevents any enemies who try to run from leaving. (Lv.60) 120 bits (Locked) Locked Out: 100 Mana: Twilight escapes a battle 3 seconds after it's used. (Lv.60) *Comes with Locked in* (Locked) Range Increaser: 150 Mana: Twilight increases her spell range by 50%. (Lv.64) 150 bits (Locked) Clover The Clever: 200 Mana: Twilight transforms into Clover the Clever for 3 minutes, increasing her attack by 20%, Defense by 20%, her Speed by 35%, and decreasing the mana she uses by 40%. (Lv.72) 170 bits (Locked) Filly The Nerd: 180 Mana: Twilight transforms into Filly Twilight, losing 20% of her Attack and Defense. But her speed is increased by 50%. She lasts a Filly for 5 minutes. (Lv.72) *Comes with Clover the Clever* (Locked) Time Travel: 200 Mana: Twilight time travels to either 1 minute in the past, or 1 minute in the future (CAPS MUST BE ON FOR FUTURE!). (Lv.78) 220 bits (Locked) Element of Air: 225 Mana: Twilight pushes enemies away (Hold Caps for pulling them to you) dealing 575 damage. (Lv.85) (Locked) Element of Fire: 225 Mana: Twilight controls fire, causing the enemy to go ablaze taking 150 damage each second for 5 seconds. (Lv.85) (Locked) Element of Water: 225 Mana: Twilight uses water, dealing 520 damage to the enemy and healing Twilight by 260. (Lv.85) Element of Earth: 225 Mana: Twilight knocks the enemy in the ground, dealing 475 damage and decreasing their stats by 70% for 5 seconds. (Lv.85) *The Four elements come together. They cost 800 bits.* Pinkie Pie As an Earth Pony, Pinkie can talk to Earthly things, create parties of danger, and do much more. She cannot fly or casts spells like Pegasi and Unicorn, but her stats are increased. That's the "Magic" of Earth ponies. Also, their abilities are much more stronger. Pinkie's Move teachers are the cakes, found inside of Sugarcube corner. -Abilities (Basic) I know Pink-ie-dow: Pinkie's moves deal 7% more damage. (Basic) And that's how Equestria was made: Pinkie gets 3% more experience. (Basic) Babysitting: Pinkie Reflects 2% of the damage done to her to all enemies seen. (Engages Battles with closer enemies). (Locked) Gummy Pet: Gummy acts as a pet that deals 1% of the target's max hp, and has 50% of Pinkie's hp. When he dies, he respawns every 5 minutes. (Lv.4) (Locked) Pinkie Sense: Whenever she gets hurt, her speed gets increased by 10%. (Lv.16) (Locked) Baking Skills: When Pinkie Pie attacks her target, she decreases their attack by 20%. (Lv.38) (Locked) Ice-Filly: When she's on ice, she takes 40% less damage. (Lv.56) (Locked) Element Of Laughter: When Pinkie takes damage, she heals all allie and herself in range by 40% of the damage done. (Lv.73) -Moves (Basic) Party!: 5 Nature: She deals 5 damage to an enemy. (Locked) Pinkie Sense: 4 Nature Per Second: Her Speed is increasing by 1% each second (When She runs out of nature, it dies and has to be restarted). (Lv.3) (Locked) Cupcake: 3 Nature per ally: Every ally in range gets healed by 50. (Lv.9) (Locked) Evil Enchantress: 10 Nature: Enemies in a short distance are hypnotized for 3 seconds. (Lv.14) (Locked) Deranged Pinkie: 5 Nature per second: Pinkie goes deranged, somewhat crazy. It increases her chance of buying things at a lower price by 10%. (Lv.19) (Locked) Summon Baby Cakes: 35 Nature: Pinkie summons Pound and Pumpkin, for 3 minutes. Pound deals 8 damage, and Pumpkin uses a spell to increase Pinkie's spell damage by 5%. Pumpkin's spell takes 5 Nature from Pinkie. Pound has 60 health and Pumpkin has 40. (Lv.24) (Locked) Instant Smile: 10 Nature per second: Pinkie causes the enemy to dance each second, dealing 8 damage per second to them, and Pinkie takes 4 damage per second. (Lv.28) (Locked) Pinkie Cannon: 20 Nature per attack: Pinkie Whips out her cannon, causing cannon balls raining down in a circle around Pinkie. If used consecutively, the ring size increases. The max ring size is the 5th ring. (Lv.36) (Locked) Telegram: 80 Nature: Pinkie sings her telegram, in total of 10 seconds. It deals 30 damage per second. (Lv.42) (Locked) Forever Bond: 95 Nature: Pinkie bonds her soul with a target, taking 5 HP from herself, and giving 3 HP to the target in return. It lasts until you die, the target is at full HP, or you cast it again to stop the spell. (Lv.46) (Locked) Less kill: 35 Nature per Enemy: Pinkie slows all enemies in range by 60% for 8 seconds, decreasing the slow by 5% for each enemy around. The lowest slow is 5%, which means the most enemies that can be slowed is 12. (Lv.54) (Locked) More Kill: 35 Nature per enemy: Pinkie slows all enemies in range by 5% for 8 seconds, increasing the slow by 5% for each enemy around. The highest slow is 60%, which means the highest munber of enemies that can be slowed is 12. (Lv.54) (Locked) The More The Merrier: